i_shall_seal_the_heavensfandomcom-20200214-history
Wu Chen
|chinese = 乌尘 wū chén|status = Unknown|age = 200+|species = Human|gender = |family = Wu Ling (sister)|friends = Meng Hao|allies = Crow Divinity Tribe Golden Crow Tribe|occupation(s) = Conclave Tribe member Tribe Lord of the Golden Crow Tribe (relinquished) Advisor to the Golden Crow Tribe|affiliation(s) = Crow Divinity Tribe Golden Crow Tribe|sect(s) = Crow Divinity Tribe Golden Crow Tribe|ve = Mountain and Sea Realm|mas = Ninth Mountain and Sea|planet = South Heaven|cultivation_base = ~Spirit Severing|novel = Book 4, Chapter 397|enemies = Wu Ali}}Wu Chen is one of the characters in I Shall Seal the Heavens. He had a few major appearances in the novel. Background He is a member of the Crow Scout Tribe, a subdivision of the Crow Divinity Tribe. He was born to one of the three great bloodlines of the tribe, so named because they are descendants of the Greatfathers, leaders of the tribe. Wu Chen's father was once renowned in the entire five tribes of the Crow Divinity Tribe. But his father, dying outside the reaches of the tribe, left behind legal matters that created troubles for his children. His bloodline, as a result, lost the prestige it once had. Wu Chen was then forced to endure the mocks of his peers and numerous members of the tribe. History Book 4 He came upon Meng Hao in his search for a Level 3 neo-demon, borrowing large amounts of Spirit Crystals to acquire one. He so wanted one to allay and get back the honor he once possessed and to be able to procure a cheap neo-demon, he then went forth to obtain one from Shui Mu, a rank 3 Dragoneer of the same tribe. By coincidence, he saw the extraordinary Greenwood Wolves that Meng Hao had been raising and so astonished was he that he immediately asked for one. But Meng Hao denied his request, stating that his cultivation base is insufficient to control the wolf. Enraged, he recited the tribe rules to get his way but to his disbelief, he was unable to bind one of the wolves in Meng Hao's keeping. Realizing that Meng Hao is a Dragoneer, he kept himself in check. Several days after this incident, he learned of the tribe's decision to pass on the totem medallion awarded to his father to his rival, Wu Ali. But laying his claim upon the medallion, it was agreed upon that they shall have a neo-demon duel where the victor will receive the totem medallion, a relic that can pass on the Tribe Ancestor's legacy. Remembering the Greenwood Wolves Meng Hao had, together with his sister Wu Ling, he immediately set out and begged for the former's help as a Dragoneer in the upcoming duel. Meng Hao agreed in exchange for the totem branding technique of the Crow Scout Tribe. After some hesitation, he agreed, ignoring his sister's remonstrations. It need not be said that Meng Hao, representing Wu Chen, won the duel effortlessly, much to the tribe's astonishment. Book 7 He was once the Golden Crow Tribe's'*' Tribe Lord, a position of utmost power. Though he has long since relinquished that position, he actually occupies a far more powerful position within the tribe. He was the tribe's pillar of strength and their symbol power. Because of his presence alone, the other powers within the Black Lands dares not to offend a member of the Golden Crow Tribe. Trivia * His name; Wu means “crow” and Chen means “dust” or “earth.” * *Note that in the translation, it was written instead as Crow Divinity Tribe and not as Golden Crow Tribe. By this time, it should be remarked that Crow Divinity has long since been fused with the Church of Golden Light and thus renamed as Golden Crow Tribe. Now it might have been a fault in the translation process (which is doubtful) or one of the things that Er Gen overlooked (which is highly likely as he does tend to forget every now and then). Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Status Unknown Category:Path of Cultivation Category:Western Desert/Characters Category:Planet South Heaven/Characters Category:Black Lands/Characters Category:Ninth Mountain and Sea/Characters Category:Mountain and Sea Realm Category:Mountain and Sea Realm/Characters